WHO and the Prisoner of Azkaban?
by Lyra Dogstar
Summary: This is the Prisoner of Azkaban told by all the characters BESIDES Harry. Rating changed because I made Snape use too many flowery words.
1. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: If you recongize any of this, I don't own it.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
To me, love is over-rated. It's the equivalent of eating large amounts of dark chocolate. The only problem is, I'm addicted to eating large amounts of chocolate. Once you've got a hold, you can't let go, and that, is what love is. An addiction that is sweet, and every bite you take feels like bliss. That is, until your lover finds out you're a werewolf, and they leave. You're chocolate is taken away. So you go and wander around until you find another lover, and your storage of chocolate is replenished.  
  
I got tired of this crusade, the quest for large amounts of chocolate that will only last for a short amount of time. So I created an island for myself. I moved back to Wales, back into the country I was born in. I reclaimed the property that was mine, and settled for chocolate that was physical. I managed to live like this for a long time. Years, until I began to find that my money was running out, and I needed to have a real job.  
  
In the newspaper I found the ad for a Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. I decided to work there in the winter, and then move back here for the summer. It would be good again. So I gathered up the shabby clothes I had (I hadn't been able to afford new clothes for a while), and headed for the train station.  
  
It was all worked out. I would have a room at the top of a tower that had a trapdoor. I would not be able to get out of the room in wolf form, because I am simply to big. The potions master, a former enemy of mine, had agreed to make a wolfsbane potion for me, just for safety measures. The day after the full moon, I would have a substitute come in and teach my classes, so I could catch up on the sleep I missed.  
  
The train ride was a bumpy one, but not so much that I couldn't get any sleep. I slept until maybe halfway through the trip. Your last transformation reflects on your mood afterwards, and unfortunately for the students in the compartment, I had a -very- bad transformation.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
It was very dark in the compartment, but I can see in the dark. A handful of people were trying vainly to what was where.  
  
"Who's -that-?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Ron-"  
  
"Come and sit down-"  
  
"Not here, -I'm- here!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Quiet!" I said, irritably.  
  
I lit a flame in my hand, and instantly got a better look at who was who. There were two girls, one with brown hair, another with red hair. A boy that could only be the red-head's brother, a boy with an extremely a round face, and---  
  
There was Harry. It was my best friends' son. They were jumbled up and Harry was looking straight at me. People looking directly at me is rather unnerving in my mind. I heard movement outside I sniffed. The smell was unmistakable. It was a dementor.  
  
"Stay where you are," I ordered.  
  
I stood up, and headed for the door just as it was opening. As I thought, it was a tall, black-hooded figure. If you've ever read the book "Lord of the Rings", you may have some idea what they look like; the Ring-wraiths almost perfectly resemble them.  
  
I heard a clunk, and I realized what must have happened; I could smell Harry's sweat, besides the fact that he was breathing rather loudly. I glanced over my shoulder, then my head snapped back to the dementor. I felt the protectiveness I hadn't felt since James and Lily were alive---and Sirius was still sane.  
  
"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Get out," I said, my voice strangely sharp.  
  
The dementor didn't move. I whispered the incantation, and a rather smaller version of a wolf shot out of my wand. It backed up, as if it was almost afraid.  
  
I took one of those large bars of chocolate I mentioned earlier out of my pocket, and passed it around, as Harry was waking up. Then I decided it was best to talk to the train conductor, and owl the school ahead of time. When I came back, I found that none of them had taken a bite of chocolate. Thankfully, my humor was returning with the fact that the dementor was gone, along with the fact that I was currently with James' son.  
  
"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know," I said, a small smile returning to my face.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: please review. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

I know I didn't put this on the last Chapter, so for the rest of this story, this is going to go: I don't own anything Harry Potter  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
So I ask myself again, 'why am I not working harder than last year and the year before, like Father said I should?' I'll tell you why. It's because Father is an ass. Yes, you heard me right. I'm two points away from being the top of the class, and he's still not satisfied. I say that if I get high enough grades that I am pretty much garunteed head-boyship, I'll settle with that. Unless Dumbledore goes and shows favoritism and makes Potter head-boy. But I don't think that the other teachers would agree to that.  
  
Deciding who is head-boy is a task that teachers take very seriously. They write down who they thing deserves the title, based mainly on grades, and narrows it down. One teacher alone cannot decide weather somebody is head- boy, not even the Headmaster. Others have to agree.  
  
I thought this until I walked into Potter's compartment. In the corner of the room, a man sat sleeping.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked warily.  
  
"New teacher," Potter said, rather too smugly. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"  
  
On the new teachers suitcase was a name. Remus J. Lupin. I had heard of Lupin from my father. He had been a close friend of the Potters before they died. Lupin would most likely favor Potter and Weasley over other students, particularly me. I wasn't in the mood for getting in trouble right off the bat.  
  
"Come on," I mumbled.  
  
If Lupin was going to stay at the school as our new teacher, I supposed I would have to work harder after all. Life didn't seem fair. Lockhart favored Potter too. It wasn't that I was -idolizing- the guy, I hated him. It was just that I got marked down because he didn't like me.  
  
I just went to my own compartment to read. I once tried to say some thing to Crabbe and Goyle. Their response.  
  
"..........."  
  
This was getting greatly unnerving. I needed somebody with brains to talk to. Unfortunately, there was no such person in my house. And I refused to stoop so low as to try to become friends with Potter; I wasn't that desperate yet.  
  
The train came to a sudden halt, and all the lamps went out. I tall, black cloaked creature came into the compartment. Father had told me about them. Dementors. The ministry had been so stupid as to send him on one of their Azkaban inspections. Afterward, they had never tried again.  
  
I, like my father, did not wish to stay in the company of such fowl creature. I got up and started walking through the train. Unfortunately form me, they were all over the train, checking the compartments. They eventually went away, but I was still feeling rather horrible from them.  
  
"Did you hear?" a girls voice came through one of the carriage doors. "Harry Potter came across a dementor, and he -fainted-."  
  
"It must have been his tragic past!" another girl cooed. "That's so sweet."  
  
"He's so brave," the first girl swooned.  
  
I didn't think it was bravery. I thought it was hilarious. Brave, perfect Harry Potter fainted at the sight of a dementor. So he wasn't as special as everybody thought. Longbottom mentioned it too, not too long before we got into the horse-less carriages. I made sure to bring it up as soon as possible. When they were heading up the steps to the school.  
  
"You -fainted- Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually -fainted-." I stepped in front of them on their way.  
  
I watched with growing amusement as Weasley visibly tensed.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," he snapped.  
  
I couldn't help milking it. "Did you faint as well Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Lupin said, getting out of a carriage.  
  
Ouch. Big mistake. That should teach me to push it in front of one of the teachers that adored Potter.  
  
"Oh, no---er---Professor-" I could hear sarcasm sneaking it's way in. I was sure Lupin noticed it, but the teacher decided to ignore it. He allowed me to continue my way up to the castle. 


	3. Hermione Granger

I know that I have had crushes on teachers before, but this one is serious. Lockhart may have been attractive, but he had no brains. Professor Lupin was not only hot, but he was smart, had a sense of humor, and wasn't conceited. And now I'm sounding like Lavender and Parvati, and how they talk about guys in this manner.  
  
We were about to sit down when McGonagall asked Harry and I to come to her office.  
  
"There's no need to look so worried--- I just want a word in my office," she said, "Move along there, Weasley."  
  
We sat down in her office, and she sat down behind her own desk. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train Potter."  
  
Harry looked like he wanted to make a comment, but Madam Pomfrey rushing into the office interrupted him. She was no doubt worried about him.  
  
"I'm fine," he was most definitely annoyed. "I don't need anything---"  
  
Once again, Madam Pomfrey interrupted him. "Oh, it's you, is it? I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"  
  
"It was a dementor, Poppy," McGonagall said a little sharply. I was glad that she made sure the other teachers didn't assume that he was doing some thing wrong.  
  
"Setting dementors around the school," she said, tutting and feeling Harry's forehead. "He won't be the last who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect on people that are already delicate--"  
  
I felt ultimately sorry for Harry. "I'm not delicate!" he snapped.  
  
"Of course you're not," she said airily. She checked his pulse.  
  
"What does he need," McGonagall asked. "Bed and rest? Should he perhaps spend the night in the hospital wing?"  
  
Now that was going too far. Either Harry agreed with me, or he was thinking of what Malfoy would say, but nevertheless, he jumped up. "I'm -fine-!"  
  
"Well, he should have chocolate at the very least," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
It was rather annoying how McGonagall and Pomfrey were talking as if Harry wasn't even there.  
  
"I've already had some. Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to us all," Harry told them.  
  
"Did he, now?" Madam Pomfrey obviously approved of Lupin. And if she approved of him, then it was just one more reason to approve of him. "So we've finally got a defense against the dark arts teacher who knows his remedies?" Yes.  
  
"Are you sure you feel alright Potter?"  
  
"-Yes-." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together," she said, nodding.  
  
As soon as the door closed, she turned to me. "You know that there is no way you can have all these classes on a normal schedule," she said, somewhat crossly.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"I am willing to make an exception for you, and I've talked to the Headmaster about this. We are going to give you this." She held up a tiny hourglass on a gold chain. My eyes must have been the size of saucers. I knew what it was. It was a time-turner. "However, you must promise not to tell anybody. Especially not Potter or Weasley."  
  
"I promise. But.....how'd you get the ministry to let me have one?" I asked.  
  
"We had to tell them you were a model-student and you wouldn't abuse it. Which you won't." It was an order.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I took it and put in around my neck, pushing it down my shirt. We left the room and the three of us headed down to the feast.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
There's your Hermione chapter. Soon I'll do Ron. Maybe, if I get some more inspiration.....I think I may have to re-read the book without trying to convert into somebody elses' point of view. 


	4. Severus Snape

Why do I hate Lupin so much? Its not that he is the stereotypical werewolf, who goes along with jokes that his friends pull so he can get a taste of human flesh. It's because he isn't. I know he wasn't in on the joke (although I admit that I am too proud to say that).  
  
Its because he -isn't- the stereotypical werewolf. He's so damned perfect. In school he got better grades then me in my best subject. He was always so damned pretty, that he could just give McGonagall puppy-dog eyes and she'd let him get away with anything. And he was always so fucking nice. He goes and gives me that smile at the beginning of the year, (despite the fact that he -knows- I hate him) and calls me by my first name, as if we've been friends all our lives.  
  
I know that at the beginning of the year feast I was glaring at him practically the whole time. When the Headmaster introduced him, I clapped purely for the sake of being polite. At one point he noticed me looking at him, at first he looked uncomfortable, but he simply nodded, that same smile on his face that charmed so many others.  
  
He wasn't the only person to notice my glaring. "Severus," McGonagall said. "Do you have a problem with Remus being here?"  
  
"I just don't completely trust him," I said, tearing my eyes away from him.  
  
"Why not? Albus does," she asked.  
  
"The Headmaster also trusted Quirrell."  
  
"Surely its not because of what he is?" McGonagall said, looking somewhat severe.  
  
"Don't be silly," I spat, But then I managed to gain control of my anger again. "Its because of certain friends he had in school."  
  
A look of understanding came over her face. If there's one thing that was good about the woman it was that she didn't get over-defensive of the other teachers.  
  
"I can understand your suspicion," she said. "However, I believe that he may have been betrayed as much as James was."  
  
The conversation was over, I could tell. She knew that I wasn't telling the whole truth. She knew that Black wasn't the real reason why I was so hostile towards Lupin.  
  
That night as I went to bed, I looked out the window, and I saw a figure moving outside. Lupin was out there in the rain, and he seemed to be looking at something in the sky. I looked in the direction that he was and saw nothing.  
  
There was no denying it; Lupin was a bit loony.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
I know that this chapter was a bit short. Sorry, but Snape was a bit hard to write about. 


	5. Ron Weasley

The next morning didn't start out the best it could be. It wasn't that the sky was gray; in fact it was sunny and fresh-smelling after the good rain we had the night before. It was Malfoy. We walked into the Great Hall to see him giving a spirited (and incredibly inaccurate) imitation of Harry fainting. However, the Slytherins found it extremely entertaining.  
  
Behind Harry, I heard Hermione whisper through clenched teeth, "Ignore him. Just ignore him, its not worth it."  
  
"Hey Potter!" Squealed Pansy Parkinson. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! -Wooooooo-!"  
  
I hated that girl. I didn't know what Malfoy say in her; she was really ugly, and -reeealy- annoying.  
  
Harry plopped next to George.  
  
"New third-year course schedules," George said, handing them to us. "What's up with you, Harry?"  
  
"Malfoy," I answered for him, sitting on my brother's other side.  
  
"That little git," he said, shaking his head. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"  
  
"Nearly wet himself," Fred said, smirking a Malfoy momentarily.  
  
"I wasn't too happy myself," George said thoughtfully. "They're horrible things, those dementors...."  
  
"Sort of freeze your insides don't they?" asked Fred.  
  
"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" asked Harry bitterly.  
  
"Forget it," George said. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking....They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad there."  
  
"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"  
  
I knew that Fred had changed the subject on purpose. However, I didn't inquire. Instead, my attention turned to Hermione's schedule.  
  
"Hermione," I said, incredulously. " They've messed up your schedule. Look-- -They've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough -time-."  
  
"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall," she said, helping herself to toast.  
  
"But look," I said, grabbing her schedule and laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And"--- I stared down at the schedule.--- "-look-, underneath that, Arithmancy, -nine o'clock-. I mean, I know you're good Hermione, but no one's -that- good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"  
  
"Don't be silly," she said. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."  
  
Well then---"  
  
She interrupted me, "Pass the marmalade."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" she asked. She flat out refused to go into it. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."  
  
Hagrid entered the Great Hall, looking pleased about something.  
  
"All righ'?" he asked. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready....Hope it's okay....Me, a teacher...Hones'ly...."  
  
"Wonder he's been getting ready?" I asked. I didn't feel like getting my head bitten off the first day back. "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there...."  
  
So we finished our breakfast in a bit of a hurry.  
  
We got lost on the way. We found our way to the top of the south tower. When a knight clanked back into a painting at the top of the tower, I spun around.  
  
"Aha!" he yelled, looking at us. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"  
  
The guy was a complete loony. He brandished his sword and fell face down.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Harry.  
  
"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" he screeched. He tried to stand by leaning on his sword, but that caused the sword to get stuck in the grass.  
  
"Listen," harry said. "We're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"  
  
"A quest!" The knight yelled delightedly. "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge."  
  
The only perishing that would happen to us was we would go just as crazy as he was. He tried to mount his pony but failed.  
  
"On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady!" he cried. "On! On!"  
  
I was getting tired from all this walking and running all over the castle, but followed nonetheless. We finally reached the rest of the class on a landing at the top of a narrow staircase.  
  
"Farewell!" the knight yelled. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"  
  
"Yeah, we'll call on you," I mumbled. "If we ever need someone mental."  
  
I looked up and saw a circular trap-door. I pointed it out to Harry.  
  
"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher. How're we supposed to get up there?" Harry asked.  
  
A silver ladder slid out of the door when it opened. It landed at Harry's feet.  
  
"After you," I said.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
Wow. That was twice as long as the last chapter. 


End file.
